deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Afghan Warrior
The Emirate of Afghanistan was invaded by the British three times, first from 1839-1842, again from 1878-1880, and again in 1919. In all three cases, the British invasions were thwarted by guerilla tactics used by the Afghan tribesmen, who, while they were armed with inferior weaponry, defeated the British using the terrain to their advantage. One tactic used the Afghans involved luring the British into narrow canyons and firing one them from above with jezails, homemade but nonetheless deadly rifles. Battle vs. Minutemen (by SPARTAN 119) Minutemen: Afghan: Five Minutemen walk into a narrow canyon in a mountain range. Unknown to them, five Afghans lie in wait on the sides of the gully, weapons at the ready. An Afghan warrior fires his jezail, hitting a Minuteman in the chest, killing him. One of the Minutemen catch sight of the Afghan sniper and picks him off with his Kentucky Long Rifle, scoring a headshot. Another Afghan covers his allies with his jezail, as they move in close, however, he cannot get a clean shot through a grove of trees. A Minuteman fires his Brown Bess at an incoming Afghan, but misses. An Afghan with a similar musket, is luckier, and score a shot chest shot on a Minuteman, killing him. . A Minuteman avenged his fallen comrade by blasting the Afghan that fired the shot with a blast to the face with his blunderbuss pistol. The minuteman then draws a Colichemarde sword at another Afghan who attacked with a pulwar. The two blades clash for several seconds, before the Minuteman disarms the Afghan with a strike that wounds his hand. The Afghan, however, keeps fighting and draws a flintlock pistol and shoots the Minuteman, killing him. A Minuteman sneaks up behind the Afghan who fired the flintlock and cuts his throat with an Iroquois knife. Meanwhile, a second Minuteman and Afghan clash nearby. The fight is ended when the Afghan stabs the Minuteman in the chest with his Jambiya. The last surviving Minuteman picks up a fallen comrade's Brown Bess and fires a single shot into the Afghan, killing him. The Minuteman drops the musket and picks up a still-loaded Kentucky Rifle from a fallen comrade and went in search of the last Afghan. The last Afghan, however, had the Minuteman in his sights. He rested the jezail's bipod against the ground and took aim, before squeezing the trigger, scoring a shot in the chest. With his last breath, the minuteman said, "Though I may die, America will live one... One... day... we will defeat... you. "Allah curse the western invaders!", the Afghan said in his native language. He had no idea that over 150 years later, a similar battle would end very differently... Winner: Afghan Warrior Expert's Opinion Most people believed the Afghans had better weapons overall and they worked well with their logistics. They were the better fighters overall who had greater experience in guerrilla warfare which they utilized heavily against the British. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Dutch States Army (by SPARTAN 119) Scanian War Dutch: Afghan Warrior: Five Scanian War-era Dutch soldiers walk along a road in a dense forest. Suddenly, a gunshot rings out, killing of the Dutch with a gunshot to the head from an Afghan's Jezail. A Dutch soldier with a Kalthoff Repeater took aim at the Afghan sniper, who stood in a tree, and fired a shot, killing the Afghan Warrior, whose body fell from the tree onto the ground. The Dutch Soldier pressed the forward trigger on his repeater and chambered another round in his Kalthoff, however, seconds after he did so, an Afghan shot him with a Brown Bess Musket. As the second Dutchman fell, the remaining Afghans charged out of the forest. A Dutch soldier fired his flintlock musket at an Afghan who took aim at him with a flintlock pistol, but missed. The Afghan fired, but also missed, and instead drew his pulwar and charged at the Dutch soldiers. The Dutch musketeer dropped his flintlock and picked up his fallen comrade's Kalthoff Repeater, killing the charging Afghan Warrior with a shot to the torso. The Dutch soldier who now carried the Kalthoff, however, did not notice an Afghan take aim at him with a flintlock. This time, the pistol hit its mark, hitting him the head. The Afghan Warrior, however, was killed moments later by a Dutch soldier with a wheellock pistol. The Dutch soldier then drew his rapier and main gauche to defend himself from an Afghan warrior attacking with a pulwar. The heavier pulwar, however, knocked the lightweight rapier out of the Dutch soldier's hand. The Dutch soldier blocked with his main gauche, but the Afghan got out a jambiya with his other hand and slashed the Dutch soldier's throat. . As the second-to last, last Dutch soldier fell, the Dutch soldier armed with the Kalthoff Repeater fired at the Afghan, killing him. Suddenly, a muzzle flash appeared in the forest, the Jezail bullet grazing the side of the Dutch soldier. As the Afghan reloaded, the Dutch soldier with the Kalthoff worked the action of the repeater and took aim at where the muzzle flash had come from. The Dutch soldier pulled the trigger. The Kalthoff round impacted the Afghan in the torso, killing him. WINNER: Scanian War Dutch Soldier Expert's Opinion Most people believed that the sheer advantage the Dutch soldiers had in technology gave them the edge in this battle. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gurkha (by SPARTAN 119) Gurkhas: Afghan Warriors: A group of Afghan Warriors stood at the ready on the walls of a canyon located high in the mountains. Five Gurkhas walked into the narrow defile, not realizing the threat that lay in wait. One of the Afghan Warriors rested his Jezail on it bipod against a rock, training the weapon on the lead Gurkha, and pulled the trigger. The Gurkha clutched the hole in his chest, before he collapsed to the ground, dead. One of the Gurkhas retaliated with their Baker Rifle, striking down one Afghans lying in wait at the top of the canyon as the other Gurkhas took cover behind trees or rocks. The Four surviving Gurkhas then charged at the Afghans, unaffected by the volley of musket and rifle fire the Afghans sent at them, which killed one Gurkha. A Gurkha armed with a double-barrel musket fired off the first barrel, riddling the nearest Afghan with buck and ball, before firing a second shot and scoring a second kill. The lead Afghan drew a pistol, and shot the Gurkha with the double musket , before drawing his pulwar and charging towards the two surviving Gurkhas. The nearest Gurkha faced an Afghan armed with a shorah knife, who made a powerful slash at the Gurkha. The Gurkha blocked the attack with a talwar, the shorah hitting with such force that it bent slightly. The Gurkha then retaliated with a slash that cut the Afghans' throat and nearly decapitated him. The Gurkha suddenly felt a stab of pain in his chest, just in time to see a pulwar blade sticking out his chest. The Afghan leader pulled his sword out of the Gurkha's chest, and turned to his last surviving comrade, charging with blood-stained pulwar in hand. The last surviving Gurkha raised his kukri and threw the blade at the Afghan, who stared, eyes wide in shock as the blade punched through the center of his face, burying itself into his skull and killing him instantly. FileL:Green.png The Gurkha retrieved his kukri for the Afghan's body and raised it in the air in triumph. WINNER: Gurkha Expert's Opinion The Gurkha's skill in combat, as well as their unmatched courage and tenacity allowed them to win this battle against an extremely dangerous opponent. The Gurkha's slightly superior weapons also play a role in the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Asian Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors